Five Nights at Pinkie's
by darkponyD
Summary: Sonic Stryker worked at a happy pizzeria once, then the Bite happened. Now he's back, trying to get a job there again. He's then appointed to be night guard. He fights to survive the nightmare machine, While a past mistake works it's way back in
1. Ch 1 - Getting The Job

**A/N:** Hey guys, nice to see you all taking an interest in this fic! In any case, this is not originally my work. I was given permission to upload this here by the TheWalkingSkyMon over on fimfiction . net. All I really did was edit it and swap out his OCs, replacing them with my own OCs. With that said, go give his profile some love (www . fimfiction user/TheWalkingSkyMon) and enjoy the story!

**Five Nights at Pinkie's**

By _TheWalkingSkyMon_

Edited by _darkponyD_

**Ch. 1 - Getting the Job**

I recognized this office, I was in here when I was fired. It wasn't for anything serious, I just didn't really like my job and was trying to have some fun. Until I bumped into one of the animatronics and they malfunctioned, apparently biting somepony later that day. Okay, I guess it was something serious.

But whoever made the complaint was full of it, the machines weren't dangerous. Until, I bumped into- Whatever. Anyway I was pretty good friends with the manager, so it hurt her to have to fire me. We never really kept in touch after that day, until now.

I was sitting in the office, the only sound being the fan that was circling overhead. I did my best to follow one of the blades but couldn't. One of the childhood struggles I guess, knowing you can never follow one of the fan blades.

I heard the door open and turned to see my old friend and employer, Fluttershy.

She looked just as great as she did 5 years ago, beautiful pink mane, amazing blue eyes, she looked amazing.

_'No, I'm here for a job'_ I thought to myself.

We didn't have history in a relationship together, but I did feel something for her. But I didn't know if she felt the same way.

"Sonic?" She asked.

"Hey Flutters." I replied.

She sat down and got out a piece of paper from her desk.

"So, I haven't seen you in 5 years. When did you get out of prison?" She asked.

I then remembered the event they named the Bite of '86, and the trial that happened. All they had to do was look at the security tapes and find my hoofprints on the animatronics to put me on trial. I was already losing, then somepony had to come in and claimed they saw me bump into the animatronic.

"Last year. You know I didn't mean to do it, right? I told them. I said 'I didn't mean to do it.' You know that, right?" I said.

"I know, Sonic, I know. You were so scared too." She said. She picked up a piece of paper and read off of it. "You filled out your resume and I don't see a reason not to hire you again. But this is your only chance Sonic, I'm sorry, but if there's another incident that you caused, I'm going to have to fire you." She said.

I instantly lit up. "Thank you Fluttershy. Don't worry, there won't be a repeat of '86, okay? It was 5 years ago, I'm a changed stallion." I said.

She nodded.

"I missed you Sonic." She said quietly.

"I missed you too Flutters." I said.

"Well, um, I think I should take you on a tour of the place. You might not remember the layout of the place, and you'll need to know that if you're going to work as the night guard." She said, walking to the door.

We walked out and she took me straight to the Stage, with all the animatronics.

"I assume you remember them?" She said as we walked to them.

How could I forget? "Apple Jack, Rarity, and the party queen herself, Pinkie Pie." I said.

"Yeah, that's them. They bring so much joy to children. I love working here, you know that?" She said.

"Yeah, you've told me this before, a lot." I said.

"I know that everypony else will love to have you back, I know they do." Fluttershy said, pointing towards the animatronics.

We then left the Stage room, but before we did, I could've sworn I heard soft giggling coming from the Pinkie suit.

She showed me around the rest of the building to jog up my memory and took me to a small room in the back of the building.

The room was just a square with a poster of the three animatronics with the words "Celebrate" on it. It had a fan, a phone, and a chair with some kind of square box on it.

"That's how you check the cameras." Fluttershy said.

"What? How?" I asked.

"We got this maybe 3 years ago. You just turn it on, and touch any of the buttons on the map of the building to see through the camera." She said, turning it on and showing me.

"Heh, kids these days are getting all the cool stuff." I said.

Fluttershy laughed a little and put the tablet back on the chair.

"Wait, wasn't there a fourth animatronic?" I said.

"Yeah, but we had to shut her down due to the incident, the poor children were devastated." She said.

I remembered bumping into an animatronic, but not which one. I then remembered that it was the one in the Cloud's Cove area that bit somepony.

Fluttershy told me I only had to stay until 6:00 A.M, and then I could leave.

"Alright, good luck on the first day tomorrow." She said as we left the building.

"Hey, I'm a night guard. What's the worst that could happen?" I said.

I watched Fluttershy fly off and went home. I didn't have anything to do so I just watched T.V. until it was midnight. And when my clock hit midnight I flew off, towards Pinkie's Pizzeria. My mind started telling me to go back and watch more T.V. but I just shut the idea down, I told Fluttershy I had changed and I had. I was going to take my job seriously and I wouldn't slack off on work time. When I walked in and the other guy left I went straight to my little square room. Once I had settled myself I checked the clock, 12:00 A.M. My shift, had officially begun.

I turned on the tablet just how Fluttershy showed me and checked on the cameras. Nope. Nopony was trying to break in, nothing was broken, breaking, leaking, nothing. I looked at the clock and it read 12:00, I groaned loudly.

"Okay, come on Sonic. You just have to do this for six hours, and then you can go home." I said to myself.

I nearly fell out of my chair when I hear the phone ring suddenly.

It rung for a while and then played the message it had prerecorded onto it.

"Hello, hello hello? Uh, if you're hearing this, then you've made a very poor career choice my friend."


	2. Ch 2 - Night 1: It All Begins Now

**Five Nights at Pinkie's**

By _TheWalkingSkyMon_

Edited by _darkponyD_

**Ch. 2 - Night 1: It All Begins Now**

A poor career choice? What was he talking about? This is a great choice! I get okay payment, I have an easy enough job. I can't think of anything bad about this job! Heck, I can even see Fluttershy again after all these years! Okay, forget that last part.

"Um, well. I'd just like to start off with my introduction: I'm Flash Sentry. Now, I used to work there as night guard. But, now you're here. Now, I also have to say this greeting from the company, you know, it's the law."

Flash cleared his throat.

"Okay, welcome to Pinkie's Party Palace, a magical place for little colts and fillies and grown ups alike! A great place for friends who are all loyal, honest, funny, generous, and home to the party queen: Pinkie Pie. Blah, blah, blah. Okay, new guy. I have to warn ya. You know Fluttershy? The manager? Don't trust her. She says that this place is wonderful and that the night guard job is as easy as pie, but it's not. She doesn't know about what we night guards have to endure to keep our jobs"

I was checking the cameras until he mentioned Fluttershy. I then turned it off and started listening.

"You know those animatronics at the stage? Yeah, be wary of them. They get a bit… for lack of a better word, quirky, at night. They're put into some sort of 'free-roaming' road at night so that they're servos don't lock up and they break. They used to be able to wander during the day to. But them the 'incident' of '86 happened. Yeah, heard that somepony bumped into one of them and it got angry and thought some poor foal was the one who did it."

I remembered bumping into one of the animatronics. _'Free-roaming mode?'_ I thought. '_What does that mean?'_

"Now, If you want to survive, you need to keep your power usage down to a minimum, okay? You can't be checking the cameras all the time and leaving the doors closed."

I looked to my left and right and saw they both had a pair of buttons next to them. One of each of them said 'Lights' and the others said 'Close/Open'.

"But you better hope and pray to Faust that Pinkie doesn't come out to play too, or else you're screwed. No questions asked."

I looked at the cameras one more time and my heart nearly stopped when I looked at the stage. At the stage, Apple Jack was gone, and Rarity and Pinkie Pie were staring directly at the camera.

"They don't tell you these things when you sign up, do they?"

I was in a panic, looking at all of the rooms, looking for Apple Jack.

"But don't let them get to you and catch you."

"Or else what!?" I said, as if he could hear me.

"Cause, if they do, they might not see you as a Pony. They'll more likely see you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on. And, since that's against the rules here at Pinkie's Party Palace, they might try to stuff you into one of the suits."

I then relaxed. "Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be so bad."

My heart sank.

"If the suits weren't filled with all sorts of wiring and stuff, especially around the facial area. So the only part of you that would ever see the light of day again would be your eyes and teeth when they pop out of the suit."

My heart just fell out of my body, and collapsed on the floor.

"Well, good night. And good luck."

The message ended with a little jingle and I returned my attention to finding Apple Jack. It didn't take me long to find her in backstage staring directly into the camera, eyes wide open and mouth open, revealing a set of realistic looking pony teeth at the bottom of her mouth.

I stared in horror at the animatronic mare that had found it's way to WALK to the backstage and stare right into the camera. I remembered that Apple Jack wasn't the only one I had to keep an eye on and switched back to the stage. My heart dropped even further when I noticed Rarity had left, leaving Pinkie Pie the only one staring at me.

I searched around and found her standing a bit of distance away from the camera at the dining area, but staring directly at it. I looked at the mare and then the whole screen went black, after a while the screen was fine but Rarity was gone. I desperately searched for her, only to find her in the east hall corner, RIGHT NEXT TO THE DOOR ON MY RIGHT! Head shaking, I turned to the door on the right and turned on the light. I saw her standing near the door at a hole in the wall I didn't even notice was there before now.

And with one swift move I slammed my hoof on the button to close the door, trapping her out there. I turned on the light and could still see her through the hole in the wall. _'At least she can't get me.'_ I thought.

I shifted myself until I was much more comfortable on the chair and checked the cameras again. I saw Rarity looking like she was leaving the east hall and I cautiously waited before I opened the door back up again. I looked at the newly opened door and shivered, as if opening the door was like having all of my coat shaved off and leaving me exposed to the elements.

I checked back stage and Apple Jack was gone. I looked around for her, a little calmer this time, knowing I could just shut the door in her face, and found her in the supply closet.

"What the heck are you doing in there?" I said.

I watched Apple Jack, expecting her to do something, anything, but never did. I turned on the right door's light and couldn't see Rarity anywhere. I was safe, for now. I remembered I needed to keep an eye on the clock and power. I looked at the clock and it read: 30% Power and 5:00 A.M. I remembered that Fluttershy said I only had to stay until 6:00 A.M, so I had only one more hour to go before I could go home and forget all of this night and figure out what I'm going to do in the morning.

I checked on the two mare animatronics and Apple Jack was still in the supply closet while Rarity was in the bathroom and I, being a gentlepony, didn't peep on her. I remembered the Flash Sentry guy told me to make sure Pinkie didn't join Apple Jack and Rarity on the hunt and looked back at the stage. I was quite surprised that she was still there, I'd expected her to have tried to join in on the hunt for me.

I put the tablet down and sighed, it was a long night. And I need to think about what I'm going to do. I can't stay here! I could die doing this job! But I can't let Fluttershy down either. What mattered to me the most, my own LIFE, or Fluttershy. I thought about it for a while and checked the cameras, yep, the idiots were still in their places the last time I checked.

"You know what? This job seems easy enough. Even with the, killer, animatronics, nevermind that. I can handle them. I can't let Flutters down." I said, thankfully the clock struck 6:00 A.M. Just as I finished my sentence.

"Oh thank Celestia." I said.

I looked at the cameras and Apple Jack and Rarity weren't in the places I left them. I checked both the door lights and they weren't there. I looked at the cameras again, kind of freaked out, and looked at the stage. All three of them were in their proper place.

"Wow, well I guess you guys have to follow the rules too I guess. You are the mascots, I guess you'd hate to disappoint." I said.

I was extremely careful on my walk past the stage to the front door, hoping that none of them would try anything. Luckily I managed to get out without any trouble ant the second I got outside I flew as fast as I could to my home, so I was there in less than a minute. I collapsed on my bed.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" I screamed.

"I don't remember these things being able to MOVE!" I said.

I thought about my past at the pizzeria, nope, no memories of them being able to freely move about. What happened? Why were they moving? I thought about these for a long time, no answer. Then a new thought popped into my mind. Why would Fluttershy give me this job with killer animatronics!? No. Absolutely not. Fluttershy can't know about them, that Flash Sentry guy even said that she didn't know about what really happens at night.

I thought I would never get to sleep, but I did. With the lights on, of course.

Tomorrow I would see Fluttershy again, and I would see if she knew anything about this. Anything at all. I needed to get to the bottom of this.


	3. Ch 3 - Night 2: Get Ready For A Party!

**Five Nights At Pinkie's**

By _TheWalkingSkyMon_

Edited by _darkponyD_

**Ch. 3 - Night 2: Get Ready For A Party**

I woke up at noon, I'd spent the night with nightmares of those animatronic monsters. I flew over to Pinkie's Pizzeria and saw that Fluttershy was preparing the place for something.

"Morning Flutters. What's going on here?" I said

"Oh, morning Sonic. We're preparing for a birthday party." She said.

"Who's?" I asked.

"Remember little, baby, Apple Bloom?" She said.

"How could I forget?" I said.

I remembered seeing Apple Bloom as a little filly, she'll be grown now. I then began to wonder what she would think of me now that I've been to jail.

I noticed Fluttershy was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It seems your first night went by well. None of the animatronics are harmed." She said.

I looked over to them and the sight of them gave me a bad feeling. I now looked at our companies mascots in a completely different light now.

"Don't you ever get the feeling that they could be watching you?" I said.

"No. Why?" Fluttershy said.

"Nothing, just me asking questions." I said. "Hey, Flutters? Do you know what this place is like at night?" I asked.

"Just like it is now, only dark?" Fluttershy said, as if I had asked the dumbest question in the world. "Why?"

"Just wondering." I said quietly, like a whisper.

"Fluttershy!" I heard a voice from behind me say.

I turned around to see a familiar small yellow filly running towards us.

"Sonic?" She said, stopping.

"Hey Apple Bloom." I said.

She stared at me for a while and I thought _'She hates me.'_

"It's okay Apple Bloom. He's safe." Fluttershy said, as if I was an animal.

"I haven't seen you in a long time." I said.

"Ya went to prison." Apple Bloom said quietly.

Yeah, she hates me.

"Yeah. It's okay though. I'm not a bad guy. I won't hurt anypony." I said.

Apple Bloom looked at me and her face seemed a little brighter. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Ah haven't seen you in forever Sonic! Don't ya ever go ta prison again!" She said.

"I won't." I said, hugging her back.

"Well, do you like how we're decorating the place for your party?" Fluttershy said.

"Ah LOVE it!" Apple Bloom said, jumping down and starting to jump up and down repeatedly.

"Well, that's good. I don't want to disappoint you." Fluttershy said.

"Wait, did you get a job here?" Apple Bloom said to me, stopping her jumping spree.

"Yeah, I got a job as the night guard." I said.

"Cool!" Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, cool." I said. I then mumbled under my breath, "Until I get stuffed into one of those suits."

"Do ya like yer job?" Apple Bloom asked.

I thought for a bit.

"You know what? Ask me that after my fifth shift, okay? Then I'll answer." I said. "I have to work Mondays to Fridays, weekends off."

"Awesome!" Apple Bloom jumped up and high-hoofed me.

"When's your party?" I asked.

"In three days!" She said, jumping up and down again.

"Then why are you getting ready now?" I asked.

"Because I want to see what Apple Bloom wants first before her party, as I said, I don't want to disappoint her." Fluttershy said.

I looked over at the animatronics and waited for them to stare at me like they do in the movies.

"Can ah see yer office?" Apple Bloom asked.

"What?" I said. "My office?"

"Yeah, ah wanna see where ya stay when yer working." She said.

"Okay." I said, taking one last look at the machines before taking Apple Bloom to my office.

I walked into the office and got a little shiver, knowing the next time I would be in here I'd be fighting to make sure it's not my last.

"What's this?" Apple Bloom said, holding the camera tablet in her hooves.

"I use it to check the cameras." I said, turning it on. "See?"

"Wow!" Apple Bloom said.

"And I push these buttons to change between cameras." I pushed one of the buttons to show her.

Apple Bloom began pushing all the buttons and stopped at the show stage, and I reeled back at what I saw.

"Look, they're looking right at us." Apple Bloom said.

"Y-yeah. T-they are." I said, recalling the events of last night.

The three were staring at us, their faces were incapable of showing it, but I could swear they were doing their best to flash a menacing grin aimed for me.

"Apple Bloom!" I heard an unfamiliar voice call out.

"Babs! Babs! come in here!" Apple Bloom said.

A little bit later a small filly I'd never seen before walk in.

"What?" She said.

Apple Bloom showed Babs the tablet and they both started playing with it like it was a new shiny toy. I began worrying about if them jacking around with it would cause it to lose some power, putting me in a very screwed position tonight.

"Um, girls. How about we stop playing with the camera tablet please. I need to use this tonight." I said, taking it away.

"Who are you?" Babs said.

"That's Fluttershy's friend, Sonic Stryker." Apple Bloom said.

"Wait, the one who went to prison?" Babs said in response.

Thanks for the first impression Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, but I'm not a bad pony. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I said.

Babs opened her mouth to say something when Fluttershy walked in.

"Babs, your parents are here. They're here for you too Apple Bloom." She said.

"Okay, see ya Sonic!" Apple Bloom said, running out the door.

"Who's Babs?" I asked.

"She's her cousin. She lives in Manehattan but moved here for Apple Bloom's birthday. She might be staying here though." Fluttershy said.

I looked at the clock, 6:00 P.M. I had 6 hours to kill before the animatronics tried to kill me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Fluttershy said.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." I said.

_'Say something you fool.'_ I thought. I wanted to say something, anything. But I just couldn't find the words. I watched as she left and I mentally kicked myself.

"You should have said something you idiot!" I said. I looked at the clock and thought about if I got hungry.

I left and went to a cafe for as long as I felt was necessary. When I returned it was 11:58, perfect. I practically ran past the stage and to my little office and sat on my chair. I looked at the clock, 11:59. I waited and when the clock struck midnight my heart jumped.

"Okay, night 2, here we go." I said. I was about to turn the cameras on when the phone started ringing again, giving me a mini heart attack.

Once the message started playing I turned the cameras on.

"Hello? Hey? Well if you're hearing this then, um, congrats? You made it to night two! Yay? Okay, I'm not gonna lie, if you thought that every night will be as easy as the first, your dead wrong." Flash Sentry said.

I stopped wondering why the kitchen camera was off and stared at the phone.

"The animatronics will get even quirkier as the week progresses. And Pinkie gets that way whenever she hears somepony say 'party' during the day." He continued.

I looked at the camera and saw Apple Jack had gone to the closet, again. I was beginning to think I didn't really have to worry about Apple Jack all that much.

"Yeah, these animatronics are weird. Especially the one in Cloud's Cove. She'll come out, but only if you make it to your third night. As I said, weird." He continued on. "But don't let Pinkie near you, okay? Keep an eye on her. Because if she gets close to you, you're dead. So I'd keep an eye on her if I were you."

I checked the stage and let out a sigh of relief when I saw Pinkie was still there with Rarity. I checked on Apple Jack and, big surprise, she was still in the closet. I was starting to think her circuits just might be broken.

"So, just remember to keep an eye on those cameras. And use the lights that your doors have, because your cameras have blind spots, and your doors are one of them. But be conservative with your power. Okay, well, if you do survive and are crazy enough to stay, I guess you'll be hearing from me tomorrow." He said.

I looked at the cameras and saw Apple Jack had moved to the dining area with Rarity. I was starting to think the only one I really had to worry about was Pinkie, if she'd ever get off the stage that is.

The cameras then went black and I kept my nerve, no need to freak out. I turned on the door lights and none of them were there. I waited a bit and turned on the camera, Rarity was in the bathroom and Apple Jack was (big surprise) in the closet. I checked the stage and almost had a mini heart attack when I saw Pinkie Pie wasn't there anymore. I searched for her and couldn't find her anywhere. I then stopped at the dining area when I saw two glowing dots in the darkness. I figured they were Pinkie, which was pretty terrifying. I turned off the camera and checked my left door's light, nothing. I checked the one on the right and saw Rarity at the hole in the wall again, and shut the door.

I looked at the clock and checked how much power I had. 3:00 A.M. and 40% power.

I groaned and let my head fall back, I had enough power to make it through the night, but I just wish it was over already.

I turned on the camera and saw Apple Jack had moved, I checked the door on the left and she wasn't there. I checked the west hall and she was just standing there, I was okay, I would prepare myself when she's at the corner. I checked the camera in the dining room and Pinkie wasn't there, I checked everywhere and found her in one of the stalls.

"Weird." I said.

I checked the clock and it was 4:00 A.M. and I had 30% power. I started thinking about what this Flash Sentry guy said about the job getting harder as the week went on and thought it was just a bunch of crap. I checked for Apple Jack and she wasn't at the west hall anymore, I checked the door light and shut it when I saw her there.

I was was checking the cameras and saw I was running out of power quickly as I went from 30% to 15% in a short while. I turned off the cameras and checked the door lights, still there, both of them.

I looked at the power go down pretty fast. 15%, 14%, 13%, if they didn't move then I'd run out of power. I checked the clock and it rung on 6:00.

"Thank Faust." I said under my breath.

I checked if they were still there and opened the doors when they weren't. I waited a while for them to return to their positions and ran out. But before I could leave I stopped next to the door that leads to the backstage. I stared through the open door and didn't move. I faintly heard something in my ear, as if somepony was whispering something into my ear. The next thing I knew I was outside of the building in the blink of an eye.

"Why was I staring in that room?" I said.


	4. Ch 4 - Night 3: Aurora

**Five Nights at Pinkie's**

By _TheWalkingSkyMon_

Edited by _darkponyD_

**Ch. 4 - Night 3: Aurora**

I made sure to wake up at 8:00 in the morning and flew to the Pizzeria to meet up with Fluttershy. I saw her up on stage looking at the animatronics and immediately got nervous. I looked out at the tables and saw a crowd of fillies and colts staring at Fluttershy, I could tell they were praying for her to finish whatever she was doing.

"Hey Flutters. What's going on?" I said

"Oh, hello Sonic. I'm just checking Pinkie and her friends. Trying to turn them on." She said. "I know you didn't do anything otherwise they would have dents on them. It looks like all of their circuits are broken, I'll have to get somepony to fix them later."

Great, now they're going to be smart.

I stared at the animatronics and checked their eyes to make sure none of them were staring at me. None of them were. Looks like they can't move their eyes during the day, that, or they were scared of Fluttershy.

"I trust that your enjoying being back here?" She said.

"Yeah. I kind of missed this place." I said. 'Then the animatronics tried to kill me.' I thought. I looked at Fluttershy and thought about what to say next.

"Um, so, uh. Are you exited for Apple Bloom's party?" I asked.

"Oh yes. I can't wait for it, you're going to be there right?" She asked, giving off one of her adorable squees that she does.

"Um, yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world." I said.

"Oh good. Apple Bloom's missed you ever since you were put in prison." She said.

"I missed you all too." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I said.

"Hey kids!" I heard a high pitched voice say behind me.

"GAH! NO PINKIE!" I said, jumping into Fluttershy's hooves. "DON'T KILL ME I STILL HAVE POWER!"

"Um, Sonic? What are you saying?" Fluttershy said. "Pinkie Pie must have just turned on by accident. It's okay. You can get down now." She said.

"No! Get me off the stage!" I said.

Fluttershy just rolled her eyes and flew off the stage, chuckling the whole way down.

I got off once we were on the ground and saw Fluttershy chuckling at my little freak out.

I just rolled my eyes and chuckled along with her.

I looked back at the animatronics and I could swear their eyes were focused on me.

I left the pizzeria when the kids at the tables started to laugh at me, I REALLY hate those animatronics. I spent the rest of the day doing nothing in particular. I did happen to stop by the game store and get the new Ponysona Q game, it rocks! But, I had to return to my job. Where the animatronics weren't busted and would be even more difficult to deal with.

I got to my job and got ready for Flash Sentry's call, when it came at 12:00 I wasn't as scared as I was.

"Uh, hey there, new guy. So, night 3? Really? Wow! You certainly are a force to be reckoned with. But, um, I've been thinking, about new ways to survive without wasting power shutting the doors. Maybe you could go limp, you know, play dead. Maybe they'll just think you're an empty suit and ignore you. But, then again. If they do think you're just an empty suit, then they'd probably try to stuff and endoskeleton inside you, heh, wonder how that would work out for you. Yeah, nevermind, scratch that. That's definitely not going to work." He said.

I checked the cameras and saw that Apple Jack was already at the dining area, while Pinkie and Rarity stayed on the stage. Good.

"Well, I guess there's nothing really to say, I mean you've made it this far so you should know what you're doing by now or your just one lucky stallion. Or mare. Alright, goodbye. WAIT! No wait, I almost forgot and thank Faust I didn't. Cloud's Cove, you better keep a good eye on that place. Because if you don't then you, my friend, are more screwed than you would be with Pinkie Pie." The phone clicked and I turned the cameras off.

I checked the door lights, nothing. "This is going to be okay," I kept thinking to myself. I checked Cloud's Cove and was relieved to see that the curtains didn't look interrupted, so that means I was good. I hope.

I turned my camera off and decided to just check the door lights periodically for maybe an hour before switching on the cameras. That way I could save more power and I could make sure I was safe.

A few hours went by and it was 3:00, time to switch on the cameras. I did and saw that Rarity wasn't anywhere in sight. I checked the door light and saw her staring at me through the hole in the door.

"Ha, ha, nope." I said, shutting the door.

I found Apple Jack in the backstage room, staring directly into the camera with her jaw hanging wide open.

"Weird." I said, and switched onto the next camera.

I didn't see Pinkie, but I saw Pinkie's eyes in the dining area. Lastly was Cloud's Cove. I checked there and had a heart attack. I saw Rainbow Dash sticking her head out of the curtains, smiling at the camera. I mentally slapped myself.

_'How could I have forgotten to keep an eye on Cloud's Cove?'_ I thought.

I made it a note in my head to keep a closer eye on Cloud's Cove, I can't let Rainbow surprise me.

I turned off the cameras for a quick second and checked the door lights, nothing on the right and Apple Jack on the left.

"Ehhhhhh, no." I said as I closed the door.

I waited a bit and turned on the door light, she was gone. I opened the door and turned on the camera, getting my second free heart attack that night when I saw Rainbow Dash in a position that told me she was ready to fly after me.

"What!? But! What!? I didn't even look away that long!" I said. "Okay you little blue animatron, I am not letting you out of my sight.

Then it began, me staring at Rainbow. I checked the door lights too and found myself in a pretty good position, keeping this up I could make it all night. Until I remembered Pinkie Pie. I searched for her furiously and found her in the bathroom in one of the stalls. I sighed, knowing where she is, and checked on Rainbow. When I clicked on Cloud's Cove I got a third free hear attack (Thanks Pinkie's Pizza Palace! Looks like your pizza isn't the only thing that give ponies heart attacks.) I saw that the curtains were hanging wide open, Rainbow nowhere in sight. I searched for her and almost dropped the camera tablet when I saw Rainbow flying down the western hallway.

I slammed my hoof on the button for the door and heard her hit her head against it. I tried not to but I fell on the floor laughing.

"Hah! Hah! De-Deni- Hah! Denied!" I could barely say as I was in a laughing fit. I then remembered that my life was on the line and checked the tablet, chuckling while doing it. "Apple Jack is in the closet, big surprise. Rarity is-" I looked at the door to the right and closed it. "Rainbow Dash seems to have returned back to Cloud's Cove. Pinkie's, wait, where's Pinkie?"

I searched for Pinkie and saw her staring into the east hall corner camera, smiling the biggest smile her robotic body could allow before completely breaking.

I knew to keep that door shut all night, but then I heard ringing, signaling it was 6:00.

"Thank Faust." I said.

I waited for them to all return to their places and got out of their fast, not wanting to stay any longer than I had to.

I got home, fell on my bed, and welcomed sweet, sweet sleep.

I woke up the next morning and flew to see Fluttershy. I found her at the stage area and snuck up on her.

"Boo!" I said.

She jumped up and turned at me, glaring.

"Hey Flutters." I said.

Her face lightened up and she said 'hi' back.

"Don't you ever wish you were their age again?" She said.

"Wait? To be a kid again? Heh, I'd give anything in the world to be a kid again." I said.

"Remember when we first met?" She said.

"Oh no, don't you start bringing up that story again."

"I went to your birthday party because my mom was friends with yours and you wouldn't stop staring at me." She said.

"Shush!" I said.

"I heard you poke your mom and ask 'Mommy, is that a princess?'" She said, letting out a small chuckle.

My face was red, well, more red than it already is. "Shush!" I said again.

"Why? You were adorable." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said.

"We always thought we'd get great jobs." I said. "I know that I can't, I was in jail. Why'd you stay?" I said.

"What?" She said.

"Why did you stay working here when you could have used your major and got that job as a vet that you always talked about?"

"I don't know. After the incident a lot has changed here. I don't know why I stayed." She said.

I started to remember the incident again.

I was in the backstage, cleaning some of the extra faces for the animatronics we have in case one of them loses theirs, and we had Rainbow Dash in there so I could put some of her gears back, I was listening to some music and started to dance a little. I bumped into Rainbow, causing her to fall over and fall pretty hard. I put her back in Cloud's Cove and turned her on. I acted as if everything was okay and let her walk out of her area when Pinkie called for her. Then some kid walked up to Rainbow Dash, looking for a hug. Rainbow bent down and took a huge chunk out of the kid's head, killing her instantly. I was never able to sleep after that night, not even in prison, without thinking of that kid's face. Her family loathed me, wanted me to pay for getting their little girl killed. I still remembered her, everything about her. Her name was Aurora, she had an extremely bright red colored mane, a blue coat, dark blue eyes, and was too small to have been murdered in cold blood. She didn't even have her Cutie Mark yet. I've never forgotten her, and I never will.

It all happened on her birthday party, where her friends were at. And they had front row seats to it all.

I started crying, remembering Aurora was something I didn't like to do. Fluttershy noticed I was crying and wrapped a wing around me.

"Shhhh, it's okay. It was all an accident." She said.

"I don't care." I said through gritted teeth. "I still got her killed, right in front of her family and friends. It was all my fault."

"But you didn't mean to break Rainbow." She said.

"Her friends and family all want me dead. I caused her to die. It's all my fault, all my fault. I've kept the memory inside of me, never trying to remember it for so long. But the faces, Faust, I could never forget all of their faces. Their reactions, and mine when I had noticed what I had done."

Fluttershy hugged me, and I hugged back. I hated thinking about Aurora's death, but now it was all I could think about all day. Fluttershy got somepony else to watch the place while she took me out to the park to get my mind off of her. Luckily, it worked.

I went back at 12:00, ready to start my shift.

Then the phone rang as I sat down on my chair.

"Um, hey there." Flash said, I could hear banging noises in the background. "So, uh, yeah. Looks like you made it to night 4. Whoo hoo! Oh, Faust help me."


	5. Ch 5 - Night 4

**Five Nights at Pinkie's**

By _TheWalkingSkyMon_

Edited by _darkponyD_

**Ch. 5 - Night 4: Its All Starting To Come Back**

I stole a quick peek at all of the cameras while Flash spoke and put the camera tablet back when I was done.

"Um, hey, new guy? Could you, um, could you do me a favor and, just, um, just go backstage during the day and take a quick look inside of those heads we keep back there for the animatronics? I've always, uh, wondered what it looks like inside of those things. Heh, yeah." I heard the banging get even louder as the recording went on. "So, um, yeah. There's also another thing I forgot to mention, um, about the place. You know Rainbow? Yeah, whenever she bangs on your door she'll knock out about 10% of your power." He said.

I was shocked, I didn't even pay attention to the power last night! I could've actually died last night!

"So, yeah. I, um, I'm just going to leave it off here. Okay?" He said. He then gave off a slight gasp when there was one more loud and powerful bang on the door. "Oh Faust help me." I then heard what sounded like one of the songs the animatronics plays, and I heard Flash muttering under his breath. He was probably begging for life.

"Hey friend!" I heard Pinkie say. "You're not following the rules!" I then heard the loudest scream I've ever heard, it must have come from one of the animatronics. Then the phone clicked, ending the call.

I checked the stage, clear. I checked Cloud's Cove, cl- I stopped when I saw the curtains parted, I checked the west hall and saw Rainbow speeding down, ramming into the door I just closed. I didn't laugh this time. I was scared, she hit the door a couple more times and left for Cloud's Cove. I checked the power, 70% at 1:00 A.M.

"Oh Faust." I said.

I looked at the stage and Apple Jack and Rarity were gone, both of them were at the hallways. I checked the door lights, I was fine. I checked Cloud's Cove and sighed when Rainbow didn't show her face.

I checked both door lights and shut the left door that Apple Jack was at. I checked the east hallway, Rarity was gone and wasn't in the corner either. I checked and she was in the bathroom.

"Oh man, am I going to have enough power!?" I kept asking myself. "Oh man I need to open the door but she's still there!" I opened the door and turned on the light. "SHE'S STILL THERE!" I said, closing the door. I checked Cloud's Cove, safe. I checked the stage, Pinkie was in the dining area. I checked the door on the right, Rarity dropped by to say hi.

"Oh come ON!" I said, closing the right door. "Just leave both of you please!" I said.

"Okay, don't leave that's fine. Because I'm like a wild animal when I get cornered, I'll punch you right in the gabber, I swear on me mum. I swear on me mum everypony!" I said.

I checked around on the hallways and found a couple of newspapers that I hadn't noticed before.

"Five children murdered in famous pizzeria?" I said. "What?"

I started hearing whispering in my head. I couldn't make it out, but it was bugging me. The whispering was inside my head and wouldn't leave. I shook my head furiously, hoping that would get rid of it. It didn't work. Then the whispering just stopped, just like that.

I checked Cloud's Cove, she was Rainbow was still there. Good. After a while I checked the door on the right, clear. I opened the door and checked the door on the left, clear. I opened that one and checked for Pinkie, still in the dining area. I checked Cloud's Cove-

"Oh, come ON!" I said, closing the door. Rainbow charged and only hit the door once this time. I had 57% at 3:00, that's good. Maybe I could make it.

The doors were clear, Apple Jack and Rarity were on the other side of the building, Pinkie's in the dining area, and Rainbow is staying in Cloud's Cove. I began feeling a little relaxed, maybe I could get out of here and live another day.

I began feeling relaxed, which meant that I felt confident, which also meant I became careless. I was searching the rooms, all clear, except for Cloud's Cove.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I said, closing the door. She crashed into it and hit the door three times.

"13%!?" I said. I checked the time, 5:00 A.M. "Oh thank Faust. Thought you could get me huh!? You can't get nothi- OH NO!" I shut the doors on the left and right when I saw Apple Jack and Rarity.

I avoided looking at the cameras, afraid that I'll just advance my demise.

"Come on! Come on! Change to 6:00! Please!" I said.

I closed my eyes and hoped to Faust that it would change to 6:00, fast.

I then heard the ringing. I opened my eyes and was nearly brought to tears, I had survived my 4th night. Thank. Faust.

I didn't even care if they were at their places or not, I flew right past them. I flew home and collapsed on my bed.

"I-I made it." I said. I turned my head and saw my calendar and noticed that it was Apple Bloom's birthday tomorrow, and I had promised Fluttershy I would be there.

"Alright, I now know what to do, and what not to do." I said, falling asleep slowly. "My last night of the week will be easy as Pinkie Pie."

I was wrong. I was so, so, horribly wrong.


	6. Ch 6 - The Joy of Creation

**Five Nights** **at Pinkie's**

By _TheWalkingSkyMon_

Edited by _darkponyD_

**Ch. 6 - The Joy of Creation**

I woke up at noon.

"Ah, what a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the birds are- GET OFF MY TURF!" I said, punching the wall near my window, scaring the birds away.

I flew over to the pizzeria and hoped that I was early to Apple Bloom's party, thankfully luck was on my side. Hopefully it would stay with me during the night.

"Oh, hey Sonic." Fluttershy said as I walked into the building, it was decorated the same way it was a couple days ago. I saw Apple Bloom, her cousin Babs, and two other ponies next to Fluttershy.

"That's him! That's him!" Apple Bloom said, bouncing up and down in a circle around me.

"Yep, it's me Apple Bloom, I'm here." I said. "Who are those two?"

Apple Bloom jumped up and gave me a quick hug before falling to the ground and running back to the other two ponies.

"This is Sweetie Belle." She said, pointing to the white colored one.

I waved and she waved back.

"And this is Scootaloo." She said, pointing to the orange one. "Ah told them about ya at school and they thought ya wouldn't come."

"What? Why wouldn't I come see little Apple Bloom on her birthday?" I said.

"Well, weren't you the one who caused that thing five years ago?" Scootaloo said.

My eyes widened, remembering Aurora, her family, and her friends. I was about to burst into tears again when Fluttershy stepped in.

"Now hush Scootaloo, he didn't mean it. It was never intentional. You know that." She said.

Scootaloo just lowered her head and said 'sorry.'

"It's alright kid." I said. "It may not have been intentional, but I still caused it." I whispered to Fluttershy.

When 4:00 rolled around it was time for Apple Bloom's party. Everypony stayed next to the stage during it, watching Pinkie and her friends whenever it was time for them to do a comedy skit or something. Me? I stayed in the back, away from the stage, and away from Cloud's Cove. I was still with them all, but I made sure to keep my distance from the animatronics, especially when they came off the stage for one of their routines.

"So, how do you like your job? Is it boring?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Flashes of each night went through my mind. Boring?

"It always keeps me on the edge of my seat." I said.

The four fillies I was sitting with stared at me, as if they were deciding whether or not I was being sarcastic, or serious and I just had a very poor sense of entertainment.

"So, Sonic. Ya didn't answer my question. Do ya like yer job?" Apple Bloom said.

"I did answer it. I said to ask me after my fifth shift, which is tonight." I said.

"Oh yeah." Apple Bloom said.

I looked on the stage at Pinkie, the happy voice, that trust worthy face, that attitude, it was all a fake. I knew what the others didn't, they were monsters. And they would murder me if they got the chance.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy said.

"Huh? What?" I said.

"You're being silent. I thought that you'd be a bit more talkative." She said.

"I'm just keeping an eye on the clock." I said.

It was 5:00, Apple Bloom's party ends at 7:00.

"Well it's almost time for the cake. Will you come with me to the kitchen to fetch it?" She said.

I nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

The kitchen was clean, it was shining almost. It was filled with many stallions and mares cooking pizzas, making salads, all kinds of stuff. I could tell they were really into their job, not wanting to mess up. I noticed there were two closets in the corner, one was labeled "Pantry", while the other simply said "Keep out".

"Ahem! Where's the cake for Apple Bloom?" Fluttershy asked.

One stallion walked to us, carrying the cake on his back and sliding it onto mine.

"Thanks." She said.

I walked with Fluttershy back to the stage, carrying the cake and struggling to keep it balanced as all the four fillies started swarming me. Hunger was in their eyes as they stared at the cake I was holding on my back.

I set the cake on the table and Fluttershy walked over and cut the cake, giving Apple Bloom a slightly bigger slice than the rest. Fluttershy cut out a piece and held it out for me.

"Uh, no thanks." I said.

"Oh come on. You love cake." She said. "When was the last time you had cake?"

She did have me there. I couldn't even remember the last time I had cake, Faust, it was a long time.

I took the cake and threw the plate away, eating the whole thing in three bites. It was a chocolate cake with a mix of apple in it. I should've known, Apple Bloom just loves apples.

I wiped my face and stared at the animatronics. It's funny how innocent they looked, like they wouldn't hurt a fly. But at night was when their true colors were shown.

I thought about last night, I came close to dying. I had faith that I could survive this night, so I felt pretty confident. I looked down to Fluttershy, who was watching Pinkie and her friends sing 'Smile' with Apple Bloom and her friends and cousin. I thought about all the times we've been together and decided that it was now or never. Time to either nut up, or shut up.

I walked over to her, knees shaking with each step I took.

"H-Hey Fluttershy?" I said.

She looked at me in response.

"Um, could, could we go to the, um, back to talk for a bit?" I said.

"Sure Sonic."

We walked to the back of the room and I took a deep breath.

"Um, Fluttershy. You know about that, um, that new restaurant that's opening on tomorrow?" I said.

She nodded.

"Well, I, uh, was just wondering whether or not you'd like to go there, with me, on opening day." I said.

"Wait. Do, do you mean l-like a d-date?" She said.

I slowly nodded my head.

Fluttershy looked at me and smiled and nodded. She hugged me and returned to Apple Bloom and her friends.

I just stood there, singing 'We Are The Champions' in my head.

"I did it." I said. For the rest of the party I was in a pretty good mood. Everything was going my way. I even said 'Good evening ladies.' when I walked by Pinkie, her friends, and Rainbow on my way to my little office.

I sat back and waited for the message from Flash, only to get a garbled mess of garbage that I couldn't make any sense of at all. It kind of freaked me out too. I checked Cloud's cove, clear. I checked the stage and my heart fell. While I stared at the already completely empty stage I heard a deep voice on the phone say "Soon they will all know the joy of creation."


	7. Ch 7 - Night 5: It All Ends Now

**Five Nights at Pinkie's**

By _TheWalkingSkyMon_

Edited by _darkponyD_

**Ch. 7 - Night 5: It All Ends Now**

I stared at the empty stage, those last words repeating in my head. _'Soon they will all know the joy of creation.'_

Whatever that meant, I didn't want a part of it.

But I kept my cool, I took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. I found Apple Jack in the closet. And Rarity was right outside my door.

"Nope!" I said, slamming the door in her face.

I looked for Pinkie Pie and found her eyes in the darkness of the dining area. Good, they're all where I want them. I watched Cloud's Cove and Rainbow was just sticking her head out. I turned the tablet off and watched the clock change from 12:00 to 1:00, I had 80% power left. I then stretched my wings.

"Let's do this." I said, turning on the camera to sneak a quick look at Cloud's Cove. Rainbow Dash was still just peeking her head out. I checked the left door, clear. I turned on the light on the right side, Rarity was gone. I opened the door and turned my camera on to see Pinkie was still in the dining area and Rainbow was still just peeking her head out. I checked the door lights, both sides were clear.

"Alright. Well, this is going smoothly enough." I said.

I checked the east hall and found that newspaper again. 'Five kids killed in famous pizzeria." I was about to read the rest when I remembered that Rainbow doesn't like not being watched. I looked at Cloud's Cove and saw Rainbow gone.

I slammed the left door closed and heard her hit the door, thankfully, one time and return to Cloud's Cove. I opened the door and checked how much power I had left: 65%. It was 2:00. I was okay-ish with this. It wasn't the best, but I was fine with it. I checked for Pinkie again, she was gone. I checked the bathroom, figuring that's where she'd go next, and I was right. She was just peeking her head out of one of the stalls.

I checked for Apple Jack and she was at the west hallway, she wasn't close enough to worry about, but I'd better keep my guard up. I checked on Rainbow and she hadn't even poked her head out yet. I turned the tablet off and started to think about tomorrow. I was pretty confident that I'd be able to survive the night, but that doesn't mean I don't need to remain cautionary. So I checked on everypony, clear. I even got to open the left door again.

"Wait a minute." I thought. "This is too easy." I said. "Where's the surprises?"

I turned the camera tablet off and checked the doors, clear. I then checked Cloud's Cove, Rainbow was coming for me.

I shut the left door and checked the right one, clear of Rarity. I opened the left one and turned on the cameras, looking for Pinkie Pie. She wasn't in the bathroom anymore, she was in the east hall corner, giving the widest smile ever. She didn't even seem to care that her metallic face was breaking. She just smiled. I checked on Rainbow, clear. And then checked on the door lights, not clear. I closed both doors and started to freak out a bit.

"Oh man. Am I going to have enough power!?" I thought. I needed the two animatronics to move. NOW.

After a bit I checked on them all, they were all away from the doors. Apple Jack was in the backstage room, Rarity was in the dining area, Pinkie Pie back in the bathroom, and Rainbow Dash just peeking her head out.

I saw the newspaper in the east hall and decided to scan it over really quick.

"5 kids were lured to the backstage of Equestrian famous 'Pinkie's Party Palace' by a pony dressed as one of the characters and killed the children. The bodies were never found."

Dang.

I then found another one underneath that one.

"Famous Pizzeria's conditions are put in question when famous 'Rainbow Dash' bites a child's head, killing her instantly. There are also multiple reports of oozing liquid emerging out of the mouths and eyes of the famous 'Pinkie Pie' and her two other friends.

I then turned my attention to power and the time. I could make this. It just turned 4:00 and I had enough power to get through, as long as Rainbow doesn't knock out any of my power.

I checked on Cloud's Cove and she was gone. I checked the west hall and shut the door fearfully when I saw her flying down the hallway. I couldn't believe her! The one thing I didn't need her to do and she does it anyways! I heard her bang on the door five times, knocking me down to 5% power, at 4:00.

"No." I said quietly. "NO!" I said, a little louder. This was it. I was done. No matter what happens I won't be able to live though the night. But I wouldn't go out without a fight. I checked on them, they were all in their places. The time turned to 5:00 and the tablet started to glitch out.

"What the heck?" I said, hitting it trying to make it work. I was looking down the east hallway when it glitched, and all of the posters down it were changed to photo negative versions of themselves. With stuff coming out of the mouths of the pony animatronics on them. I was kind of freaked out. I looked around and noticed something. They were all gone. That's it. They weren't there anymore. I looked all over for them, no luck. I figured they were in the kitchen since it was the only room with it's camera busted, and I did hear noise coming from there.

I kind of freaked out. "Where are you?" I kept repeating to myself. I turned off the tablet to check the door lights. Only to get a free heart attack when I saw the purple animatronic machine in the room with me.

I saw it there and expected it to jump at me, shove me in a suit to die. But nothing happened. It just sat there. The machine looked hallow, like it didn't even have an exoskeleton. It was purple, a unicorn like Rarity. And just sat there. Black, empty, soulless eyes. Purple, empty body. Just sitting there. I opened my mouth to say, something, to it. But shut my mouth when I heard whispering not unlike the whispering I had heard the yesterday. Only this time I knew it was the animatron in front of me that was saying it. It was repeating "It's me." over and over again, not stopping.

The whispering became louder, and louder. Then, it got quiet as the power shut off. I could still see as if the power were still on, but it was darker than usual outside.

I then saw Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash walk into the room from the west door. Pinkie Pie and Rarity walked in through the door on the right.

"No." I said. This was it. I was going to die.

The whispering was becoming annoying, unending. The purple animatron kept whispering, and wouldn't stop. I shut my eyes and waited for them to just end it already. I started to remember Aurora's face again, it seemed to give me happiness to remember her face. Then the whispering became louder. It was almost like the animatronics wanted to annoy me to death then stuff me into a suit.

I then saw my life flash before my eyes, stopping at one spot. The backstage. In the backstage we had an exoskeleton without it's suit on. We always had one back there in case one of their exoskeletons messed up.

_'Why did they leave that one alone?'_ I thought.

The whispering became louder, until it was all I could hear. Then I started to remember the incident, how happy everything began. Then things went bad.

"...1986..." Pinkie said.

"...5 kids..." Rainbow said.

"...6 victims..." Rarity said.

"...1 bite..." Apple Jack said.

"...It's me..." The purple one said.

I then opened my eyes. It all came back to me. The reason why they're going after me only.

The five kids.

The oozing stuff coming out of the animatronic's mouths and eyes.

They were the kids who were murdered, were inside of the suits right in front of my eyes.

And they were only coming after me.

Because I'm the one who killed them.

I remembered everything.

* * *

><p><em>September 20th, 1986<em>

I was forced to, I didn't want to. But somepony was threatening me to do it. It was an employee who was fired just a year ago. He kidnapped me and told me what to do, and what he'd do to make sure I did it. He wanted me to do it so that he wouldn't be suspected. He was everywhere I was, always watching, if I even tried to tell anypony who was the real mastermind then he'd kill me, Fluttershy, and whoever got in his way.

I didn't want to. But I had to. I was in the backroom, the days had all gotten mixed up in my head. I had no idea what day it was. But I knew that I had to do what he had said, he was in the building with me, to make sure I did as he told. I got myself in a suit, to keep my identity a secret, and got five kids to go backstage. We had all of the animatronics back there. I had arranged for them to be back there so I could make some repairs on them. I then killed the kids, one by one. I panicked after that. He didn't tell me what to do after that. I turned around and saw the animatronics that I had called to be put in there. I was thankful that I did that. I even had the purple animatronic that we keep in the kitchen in there.

I shoved the kid's bodies inside of the suits. Making sure no part of their bodies stuck out. I looked at the clock and realized it was time for Pinkie and her friends to go on stage. Sweating bullets, I put them on stage, turned them on, and ran back to the backstage. There was one more body to take care of. I shoved the body into the Rainbow Dash outfit, but when I put her head on I accidentally bumped into her. She fell and hit the ground hard.

I heard somepony behind me tell me to hurry up and put Rainbow back in Cloud's Cove. He noticed that Rainbow had hit the ground and said he wouldn't tell anypony. I nodded at him and chuckled nervously while rolling her back to Cloud's Cove. I put her back and turned her back on, just in time too. I scanned the crowd in the stage area and found the stallion. He mouthed to me 'Where are they?' I nodded my head at Rainbow and then towards the stage. He mouthed 'sick' to me.

"So, who thinks they're-they're-they're-they're." I began to get nervous, Rainbow was starting to glitch out. I hit her and it seemed to fix the problem.

"Who thinks they're brave enough to come up to the mighty Rainbow Dash?" She said.

A little filly ran towards her from the crowd. I took a while to envy the kid, her eyes so full of joy and wonder. Looking upon Rainbow as if she were the best thing in Equestria. The little filly stopped in front of Rainbow, front legs spread so she could get a hug from Rainbow. Rainbow looked down at the kid and bent down.

_"What?"_ I thought. _"That isn't hugging pose. That isn't hugging pose."_ I kept thinking.

Rainbow then opened her jaws wide and took a huge chunk out of the kid's head and dropped the piece on the ground.

At first, there was silence, nopony daring to speak. Then there were screams.

"Oh Faust." I said. "No."

"Wow." I heard the stallion say. "That's going to definitely get this place shut down. Good job there friend." He held out his hoof, but I just slapped it away.

"What is wrong with you?" I said, tears began forming in my eyes. There was only supposed to be five victims.

"Oh, come on. It's done! You completed the job man!" He said.

"You heartless, worthless, waste of life." I said. I ran out of there before he could answer and went home. I couldn't believe what happened. And now my hooves were covered in blood. I washed them off and looked in the mirror. "What am I going to do now?" I kept asking myself.

Eventually they found the footage of what I did. It was all on tape. I was scared throughout the entire trial, not saying a word to anypony. Not looking up, not even looking at Fluttershy who was sitting in the crowd. I lost, obviously, and was put in jail for five years. Which was the longest time you could be in jail back then.

All those five years I did my best to just forget everything that happened, and it worked, kind of. I could never forget seeing Rainbow bite that kid's head, and I could never forget her face.

I spent five years knowing one thing, I'm a monster.

And the one who put me up to it, he would get away from it all. Completely fine.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I had finally remembered.

All of it.

What I had done.

Out of all of these creatures in this room with me, I was the biggest monster out of all of them.

I mumbled something, causing them all, except the purple one, to lean forward. As if they were asking me to speak up.

"I'm sorry." I said.

The creatures backed up, and started chuckling. I knew that my apologies wouldn't work, but I felt a moral obligation to apologize for what I had done, even if it wouldn't work.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry." I said. Tears were forming in my eyes and I was sobbing. "I'm a monster. I'm not saying that I expect you all to forgive me, I'm just saying that I need to say that I'm sorry. It wasn't all me. I was put up to it." The creatures just stared at each other, then back to me. "I didn't want to kill any of you, honest, but I was forced to. If I didn't then the man would kill me, Fluttershy, and everypony who meant the world to me." The creatures seemed to light up a little at the mention of Fluttershy. "I'm a disgusting pony. What I did was a disgusting waste of pony life. It was a mistake that I wish I could take back. But I can't. Faust knows I should die. And now seems to be the appropriate time for it to happen." I said. I held my head up high, shutting my eyes as tight as I could. I had myself braced for the pain of it all. But it never came.

I opened my eyes and the creatures were all staring at the purple one, as if they were waiting for an okay or something.

They all then stared at me and I closed my eyes again, bracing for pain that, again, never came.

I opened my eyes again and saw them just standing there, staring at me. They didn't move or anything, just stood there, staring.

I then heard ringing, it was 6:00. The creatures all then looked at the purple one, which then dissapeared. They all then left, quiet, not making a sound. I stood there, wondering what happened.

I thought about it for a second. And came to the conclusion that they had forgiven me.

When I walked out that night, I didn't run. I walked past Cloud's Cove, and the stage, both times saying 'Good night guys.'

The next day I went to see Fluttershy, who was talking with Apple Bloom.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning Sonic." Fluttershy said.

"Jet and Fluttershy are going on a date." Apple Bloom said, in a sing songy voice.

We just chuckled and looked at each other.

"So, how's your last shift of the week?" Fluttershy said.

"Oh yeah! Sonic!" Apple Bloom said.

I looked down at her.

"It's the end of the week so, how do you like your job?" She said.

How do I like my job? Every night I faced death. And I was unknowingly seeing the final resting places for the children that I had murdered in cold blood, when they didn't even deserve it. How did I like my job?

I looked at the animatronics and thought about it for a second. "Apple Bloom," I said, "In my opinion, this is maybe one of the best jobs in the world."

I made it my job to find him. The stallion that had forced me to kill those kids.

"Uh, hang on for a second guys." I said. I walked up to the stage. Pinkie and her friends weren't doing any performing right now, so I wasn't interrupting anything.

"Hey guys. Thanks for last night. And don't worry, I'll find the stallion that forced me to do this. And I'll make sure that he joins me during work. And then I can introduce you all." I said, smiling. I looked at Pinkie Pie. Even though she couldn't move freely during the day, I knew that her face was one of pure joy.


	8. Epilogue

**Five Nights at Pinkie's**

By _TheWalkingSkyMon_

Edited by _darkponyD_

**Epilogue**

The date Fluttershy and I had went by great. And we started dating. Everything was going exactly the way I want it.

* * *

><p>I walked next to Fluttershy, wrapping my wing around her to keep her warm. We had just got back from a date and I had to go to work soon. The animatronics and I are, I won't say friends, but we've reached a mutual treaty. I was particularly excited about going to work now. I was training a rookie that I suggested for the job. It took a long time to find him, but I did. And I signed him up to be my backup in case I'm ever sick or something.<p>

"Alright, goodnight Fluttershy." I said, as we reached Fluttershy's house.

"Goodnight Sonic." She kissed me on the cheek. "Have fun at work." I watched her go inside and flew off towards Pinkie's Party Palace.

I'd been working there for a year, and ever since my first week the animatronics haven't tried to kill me. So that's good. I still like to watch them do whatever it is they do. Sometimes I'll just watch to see what makes the closet so interesting to Apple Jack. And other times I'd check on Rainbow, see how she's doing. I can walk out of my office now, I don't have to stay in there all the time. And every time I'd run out of power they would always give me light so I could read a book or something, and help me get out of the building when it was 6:00.

I had finally reached there and I saw him in front of the building.

"There you are" He said. I looked at him, on the outside I looked friendly. On the inside though, I wanted to spit on him.

"Yeah, sorry. The date went longer than expected." I said, unlocking the door.

"No, no it's cool. After all, I shouldn't keep my main bro from getting laid, now should I." He said, lightly punching me in the shoulder.

I just stared at him with one eyebrow raised and opened the door.

"Wow! This place looks just like how we left it, eh Sonic?" He said.

"Good Evening Pinkie, Apple Jack, and Rarity. You're all looking lovely this evening." I said. It was a thing I did, I would walk by the stage, say that, walk by Cloud's Cove, say it to Rainbow, and get to the kitchen and say it to the purple one. (Who I decided to call Twilight)

"Sonic, they're just animatronics. They aren't alive." He said.

I just smiled and chuckled on the inside.

"Alright, here's where all the magic happens." I said, showing him the office.

"What's this?" He said, picking up the tablet.

"It's how you check the cameras. You turn it on, like so." I turned it on. "And you push one of these buttons to view that camera."

"Alright. Hey, thanks for giving me this job man. I kept thinking that you would end up hating me for the rest of your life of something." He said, chuckling.

I picked up a magazine I had and started reading it. "No man. You and me? We're cool." I said. "I mean come on. I'm a 25 year old stallion, I shouldn't hold a grudge for this long, right?" I lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Alright, good. Good." He said. He messed around on the camera tablet for a while before speaking. "Hey, what's this mean?" He said.

I looked over and saw he was pointing to the power percentage. It was down to 60% already, it wasn't even 3:00 yet.

"That shows how much power you have left. And these." I got up and closed the door. "Are steel reinforced doors. You close them when you need to." I opened the door and turned on the door light. "That's the light you use to check is you need the door or not. Both the doors and the lights use up your power." I sat down and opened my magazine up again.

"Uh, what would I need them for?" He said.

"I don't know." I said without looking up.

"So. What's her name?" He said.

"Who's?" I said, not looking up from my magazine.

"Your girl, man."

"Oh, Fluttershy." I said.

"Hm. How old is she?" He asked.

I looked up and stared at him for a while, with a face that read 'what did you just ask?' all over it.

"24." I eventually said.

"Ah. So, how would you rate her?" He said.

"What do you mean 'rate?'" I said.

"You know. How big's the rack?" He said.

I slowly rose my head up and stared at him. He saw my expression and knew that shutting up right now would be the smartest thing he could do.

After a while I got up.

"Alright. I'm going to go out. You stay here. And don't forget to check the cameras periodically, not all the time. Gotta conserve power." I said. He nodded in response.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the door.

"Twilight? He's here." I said, closing the door afterwards.

I heard movement in the room and knew Twilight couldn't wait to get started.

We had spent the entire year planning out every detail, there was no way this could go wrong.

I walked back to the room and sat back down.

"Uh, what did you do?" He asked.

"Just wanted to walk around." I said.

I then took over the camera and clicked on the stage and, just as planned, Apple Jack and Rarity were gone. Pinkie Pie was staring directly into the camera. The words 'Remember Us?' written on the wall behind her.

I clicked away like nothing happened and he immediately spoke up.

"Hold on! What was that?" He said.

"What?" I said, clicking back to the stage and, just as planned, Apple Jack and Rarity had returned to their original places.

"What did you want me to look at?" I said.

"Those two moved man! They weren't there anymore!" He said.

"Um, ooookaaaay." I said. "No coffee for you before work."

As he opened his mouth to respond I told him to check the door lights. He got up and checked the right one, clear. He checked the left one and Apple Jack gave him a little surprise.

"AH! WHAT'S THAT!" I hear him say.

"What!" I said.

He pointed behind the door and I turned the door light on, Apple Jack was gone.

"No! I saw something! I know it!" He said.

"Dude, there's nothing there." I said. I stepped outside of the door and stared at him. "See?"

I stepped back inside and it took him a while before he sat back down, staring at the door all the while.

I looked at the power, 5% was left. It was time. I started chuckling.

"Dude what's so funny?" He said.

"I was just remembering what happened back in '86." I said.

He laughed along with me. "Yeah, that was some crazy stuff man."

"Yeah, you know what's funny, though?" I said.

"Hm?" He said.

"I, uh, I was 19. I had just gotten out of high school, and was looking up any good colleges that I could go to. And then, you made me kill those kids, and I was thrown in jail for that. And, Equestrian law states that, since I committed a murder, I can't go to college." I said, still chuckling.

He had stopped chuckling by now. "Yeah, man I'm sorry." He said.

I didn't stop chuckling. "Yeah, I know. You know, you ruined my life." I looked at him, chuckling. "I can't get a better job than this. But, at least I can see Fluttershy again. And that's worth more to me than all the money in the world."

I looked at the power, 1%.

"But don't worry about it man." I said. "I've been meaning to tell you something if I ever met you again though."

"What?"

"Soon, you will know the joy of creation." I said. As if on cue the power shut off right there, leaving us in a dark room.

I picked up a flashlight and began reading my magazine again. He looked around and saw Pinkie's glowing face while she played a song, then Apple Jack's face was illuminated in the darkness. Then Rarity, then Rainbow Dash, then Twilight appeared in the room. He was freaking out, asking me what was happening. I didn't respond, I just kept reading.

The animatronics then grabbed him, dragging him away kicking and screaming, begging for me to help.

"I like to handle things that anger me, rather than hold a grudge." I said.

He screamed at me, cursing me. I just kept reading.

"Dude!" I called. "Don't struggle. You'll just make them angry. The angrier they get, the more painful it'll be."

The building was silent for a while, then I heard the screams, followed by the sounds of bones snapping traveling throughout the hallways.

After I heard the ringing I said 'goodnight' to the animatronics, and cleaned up any blood that was on them. I walked to the backstage to see a Pinkie Pie suit, bloody, with small eyes bulging out of it's eyes. I knew that the animatronics would take care of the body, so I had nothing to worry about.

"That's for Aurora." I left the building. Six years of them waiting for their true killer, finally paid off.


End file.
